Taking Charge
by tailkinker.au
Summary: Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe. Features a House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, semi-abusive relationship. In this story Wilson isn't pleased with House's antics at work, and decides he needs to take charge of House's home and work life.


**Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe (that's the one where Wilson likes to keep House in the closet sometimes). Should be considered AU to their universe but features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, possibly dub-con, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. The degree of House's consent, or otherwise, to Wilson's actions is left up to the reader's interpretation. **

**Features a _very_ submissive House and a darkish!Wilson so if that's not your thing best to stay away :) **

**Thanks as always to Olflymondreams for letting me play in their universe, if you haven't read their stories please go and do so and leave some nice feedback to encourage more of them :)**

**Set during the fourth season during the selection of House's new team.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wilson was sitting on the couch, waiting, when House came home. As House walked in the door Wilson stood up, moved towards him and took his cane away, all in one smooth motion. House swallowed nervously, his eyes going wide, fighting the impulse to drop to his knees in front of Wilson. Wilson looked furious and any cuddling with him tonight looked a long, and painful, way off.<p>

"Go to the bedroom, take your jeans off and lay on the bed, face down, over the pillows. No talking. I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth unless it's your safeword. Do you understand?"

House nodded mutely.

"Go."

House limped off, head down. He wished Wilson would collar him and lead him here himself, he didn't mind going for punishment if he could just be close to Wilson. The feel of the black leather around his throat always sent him straight to the place he needed to be, to endure this.

When he got to the bedroom he saw that all of Wilson's punishment tools were laid out neatly on one side of the bed. There was a row of paddles, a riding crop, a flogger, a cane. The other side of the bed had a big pile of pillows half way down its length. House quickly took off his jeans, and arranged himself over the pillows face down. His bare ass was then nicely raised for Wilson to punish. Usually Wilson liked to have him bent over tables, chairs or Wilson's own lap but sometimes when House had earned himself a real beating this is how Wilson did it. He was very considerate about not putting strain on House's leg when he knew he would be taking a long time. He didn't want House to be in pain – well he did, but only the pain that Wilson gave him.

Wilson had followed him and stood silently, arms crossed and watching while House situated himself. Now he lent over the bed and pulled House's undershorts down around his ankles, and lifted the tail of his shirt so that it bunched up around his shoulders. Wilson sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand heavily on House's ass as he talked.

"Good boy. Now you stay like that and think about what you've done to earn this punishment. I'll be back when I'm ready to deal with you. Do not move." He smacked the bare skin for emphasis as he got up, the hard slap stinging House's quivering flesh. House twitched but stayed still.

Wilson left the room but the door didn't close and House wondered if he was still lurking in the hallway watching him. House wanted to look around but held still, as he'd been ordered. He'd been restless all day at work, unable to settle down enough to do anything productive. Now as he lay here he felt himself beginning to calm down. What was going to happen was entirely Wilson's choice, House didn't have to decide anything, didn't have to do anything but lie here, ready for Wilson. He just had to be Wilson's good boy, and he could do that.

He could hear Wilson out in the kitchen, opening the fridge, probably getting himself a drink. Then the television went on. Wilson didn't like to spank House when he was very angry. He liked to calm himself down so he could punish House properly. That was probably what Wilson was doing. House hoped he didn't take too long, he wanted Wilson in here with him, not out there watching television. He wanted to be curled up at Wilson's feet while Wilson petted him. Wilson would have snacks and he would pop little bits of food into House's open mouth, praising him for being such a good boy. House wanted to do that.

Finally he heard the television go off and then the sound of footsteps as Wilson entered the room. He tried to turn his head to look but Wilson slapped his leg sharply.

"I said, don't move."

Wilson put one hand on House's ass firmly.

"You've been very bad lately House. You know that, don't you?"

House nodded, squirming on the pillows.

"Stay still." Wilson gave him a quick smack to remind him. "First, that ridiculous game you've been playing with the fellowship applicants, now this whole thing with the girl from the CIA. You're all over the place at work. You need to settle down." Wilson began to smack House in earnest, his bare hand methodically covering both buttocks and down the tops and insides of his thighs, steering clear of the scar on the right one. House squirmed and whined.

"That girl gave up a perfectly good job to come and work with you. You led her on, let her think there was a place for her, just because you wanted to fuck her. Isn't that right House? "

House was silent, unsure if he was allowed to talk. Wilson squeezed the flesh beneath his palms and House squealed in pain.

"Answer me, House."

"She was hot...I just got stupid..."

"You don't get stupid House, not like that." Wilson picked up a paddle and started to lay into House with that. House jerked with shock at the first heavy blow and Wilson put a hand on the small of his back to hold him down and kept going. "You've been a mess since you got rid of your old team. And you know how I felt about that."

As he said the last word he landed the heaviest blow,straying dangerously close to House's scar and House let out a strangled yell and began to sob. Wilson was mad at him. It wasn't House's fault he'd lost his old team. Foreman thought he was evil, he hated House, he told House he was leaving because he didn't want to be like him. Who would? House had fired Chase on an impulse and then Cameron had up and left. He had thought that the game with the applicants would be fun, and it had been for a while, and now there were only a few left and he had to keep firing people, and he knew them now and it hurt. It was a mess and he didn't know how to get out of it. He didn't want any of them to leave.

"I've been letting you have too much freedom House, I haven't been keeping a good enough eye on you. That's going to change. I'm going to keep you under strict discipline now. You'll like that won't you?"

House nodded, still crying. He didn't know what Wilson meant exactly but as long as Wilson still wanted to spend time with him he'd do whatever Wilson wanted.

Wilson put down the paddle and picked up the crop, trailing it down House's spine. House gulped, the crop on his already sore bottom would sting terribly.

"I'll give you three weeks House, to settle on a final team of three. No more stupid games. I'm going to move in here for those three weeks, and you'll be under my complete control. You'll do what I say, when I say it. Both here, and at work."

House smiled at the thought of Wilson staying here, he didn't care about the other things Wilson was saying, he'd do anything Wilson wanted if Wilson would just stay and never leave.

Wilson struck him with the crop three times, each blow stinging against his sensitive flesh. House yelped at each one.

"I want you to get up now, take off your shirt and shorts and go and face the wall, palms flat on the wall."

House stumbled to his feet, shorts still around his ankles, he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and stepped out of the shorts. He went over to the wall and braced his hands against it. He knew what this meant, Wilson was going to finish him off with a few cane strokes, to show him he was serious. House hated the cane, it was sharp and it hurt a great deal. It left red slashes across his ass, every time he sat he would remember Wilson giving him the strokes. He was only caned when he had been very, very bad.

Wilson put his hand on House's shoulder.

"This is to help you remember to be good."

There were six strokes, each one a line of fire against his ass, then it was over. Wilson turned him around and cuddled him, letting House's tears soak into his shirt.

After a while he pushed House away.

"Bend over the bed, knees on the ground."

House obeyed, muscles tensing in anticipation, he was already so sore, he didn't know if he could take any more, surely the cane would be the last of it.

Wilson went to the bathroom and came back with some things in his hand, standing behind House.

His fingers spread House's cheeks and House felt cold lube being shoved into him. He pushed back eagerly. He hadn't expected Wilson to fuck him just yet.

Instead of Wilson's warm cock he felt something cold and hard being pushed into him. A butt plug. It was a large one and he panted as it went in.

"Now stand up."

He did so, standing apprehensively in front of Wilson, still butt naked. The plug a heavy weight in his ass, stretching him.

"You'll be wearing one of these whenever you're at home now. Your ass belongs to me. You need to use the bathroom you let me know, and I'll decide whether you're allowed or not." Wilson fastened a harness around his waist, passing a strap down from the back of the harness, through the plug and up the other side. There were some straps for his cock and they went around it, imprisoning it in a cage.

Wilson stood back, grinning as he looked at House.

"If only that girl from the CIA could see you now, do you think she'd be impressed House?"

Suddenly House realised just what Wilson had been angry about. It wasn't the games, it wasn't the team, it was the fact that House had flirted with the girl, and then she'd turned up on the doorstep. He looked down at himself and realised that Wilson was marking his territory, claiming him, telling the woman to back off even though she wasn't here. He felt excited, did Wilson at last mean to move their relationship from a casual, 'Wilson fucks House when he feels like it' basis to something else?

Wilson picked up the discarded shirt and stuffed House's arms into it, he didn't give him his pants, or undershorts back and left the shirt done up on only a couple of buttons so that House was barely covered with the shirt, his rock hard cock, wrapped up in the harness straps, and encased in a cage, peeking out of the shirt tails. Then he quickly smacked House's burning ass, laughing when House jumped.

He led House into the living room and put him on the floor near the coffee table.

"You stay there. I'll get some food."

House stayed where he was, a boneless pile slumped on the floor. His backside burned where the cane had lashed across it but he felt relaxed, carefree. He didn't have to think about anything now, didn't have to do anything but what Wilson told him to do. His punishment was over and if he was lucky Wilson would cuddle him now, and soothe him, and tell him everything was going to be okay. If he was unlucky Wilson would put him in the closet but House would take that, because it would be what Wilson wanted.

Some time later, it could have been a few minutes, or an hour, House wasn't sure, Wilson returned. He was carrying a plate of food which he sat down on the coffee table.

"Now I want you to close your eyes House, and open your mouth when I tell you. I'll feed you."

House obediently closed his eyes. He could hear Wilson eating but he wasn't offered any so he stayed quiet and waited until Wilson was ready to feed him.

"Okay, open up House." Wilson ordered him. House opened his mouth wide, his eyes still closed and waited until Wilson placed a morsel of food in there. "I'll be feeding you from now on, House. No more junk food, no more snacking. You'll eat only what I feed you when we're at home, you won't feed yourself. I'll pack you lunch for when you are at work, and you'll eat that and nothing else while you're there. And you won't eat that until I give you permission."

House nodded and finished the bite of food off. Wilson continued to feed him the meal while House kept his eyes closed. Wilson feeding him was nice, it made him feel safe and loved that Wilson would take so much time with him. He always liked to eat off Wilson's plate anyway.

As he continued to feed House, Wilson elaborated on his plans.

"You'll be spending a lot of time in the closet when we're at home. I'm only going to bring you out when I want to be with you. The rest of the time you can stay in there, out of the way and out of trouble."

That didn't sound like much fun, he wanted to be with Wilson all the time, not stuck in the closet while Wilson was making himself at home in House's apartment. He whined and Wilson bent down to tousle his hair.

"This is for your own good. It's the only way House, you can't seem to control your own life and make good decisions so I'm going to take charge of it for you. You'll do what I say, when I say. You can't expect me to have to deal with you all the time though, sometimes I'll need my own time, and then you can go in the closet. I love having you in there, just waiting for me."

House nodded glumly. Closet time was for Wilson to enjoy, it wasn't meant to be fun for him. He liked the idea of having Wilson here all the time so he'd just have to put up with being in the closet for long stretches of time.

"You'll tell me about the team and I'll decide who you can keep and who you should let go."

House opened his eyes at that, surprised. Wilson had never used their 'relationship' to interfere with his work and team before.

Wilson looked at him steadily.

"I'm taking charge House, of everything, work included. You'll do what I say, otherwise there will be punishments. If you don't like it you can walk out the door."

House glanced at the door, didn't feel that he could point out that this was, in fact, his apartment, and if anyone walked out it should be Wilson. But either way he wasn't going to do it, he needed Wilson in his life, he'd do anything to keep him. He shut his eyes again and opened his mouth.

Wilson left him with his mouth open for a few seconds and then there was the sound of cloth rustling and a zipper being undone and Wilson's cock was fed into his mouth, instead of food.

House closed his lips eagerly around it but Wilson stayed him with a hand on his head.

"No House, I'm just going to use your mouth, this is for me. I don't want you to do anything. Just keep your mouth open and relax. Keep your eyes shut."

Wilson began thrusting into his mouth, still holding his head in place with one hand. It was fast and rough, Wilson's cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, with no regard for House's comfort. House missed being able to nuzzle Wilson, to lick and suck the other man to a climax. Now he was being used as a convenient orifice for Wilson to thrust into, to get himself off.

He felt Wilson getting harder in his mouth and then Wilson pulled out.

"Turn around House, lean over the coffee table."

He shuffled to his knees and turned himself around, leaning over the table as he'd been ordered, eyes still closed. The harness around his waist was unclipped and the butt plug roughly pulled out and replaced with Wilson's cock. Wilson thrust into his ass just as he had thrust into House's mouth, pressing him down over the table and emptied himself inside House.

"You're mine House, don't ever forget that. I can do whatever I want to you."

House shivered at the words, his own cock engorged and aching but the cage around it preventing him from getting release. He rubbed himself against the edge of the table and Wilson smacked him.

"No. From now on you need to earn that as well. By being very, very, good for me." He pulled out of House and the butt plug was quickly replaced into House's aching hole, and the harness refastened.

Wilson turned him over and sat him on the floor.

"Clean me up." He ordered and House obediently licked and nuzzled at Wilson's cock, cleaning the last drops of semen off it. Wilson tucked himself in and did up his pants and then reached behind him and produced House's collar.

"You've been good tonight, I'm going to put this on you to remind you who you belong to. Better get those rollnecks out of your wardrobe because you'll be wearing this at work - that should calm you down a bit."

House stared at him, eyes wide at the thought of wearing Wilson's collar at work, the cool pressure around his neck all day, telling him just what he was.

The collar was fastened snugly around his neck and Wilson clipped his dog tag onto it, with Wilson's name engraved on it.

Wilson produced a leash and clipped it onto the collar and then walked House on his hands and knees to the closet.

House went in without a murmur and Wilson fastened his hands to the wall on either side.

"You be a good boy now and I'll come and get you when it's time to go to bed, or maybe I won't."

The door was shut and he was left in darkness.

His butt was filled with the hard plug, his cock was aching and imprisoned in its cage. His hands were fastened securely to the walls and Wilson's collar was tight around his neck. He was owned, every inch of him belonged to Wilson. Tomorrow he would go to to work and Wilson would own him there as well.

He shivered, alone in the darkness, he hated being alone in here, but this was what Wilson wanted.

House didn't have a choice.


End file.
